Lights, Camera and Blood
Lights, Camera and Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 21st case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 63rd case of the game. It takes place in North-Eastern Europe. Plot As the team now knows that Panther is not only leader of LEGION, but that Tiger is also in the game the team received an invitation of movie rewards in Estonia. Happy to go there Tomi and the player went on the first seat where from nowhere a sandbag fall on a movie star Lila Eskola, killing her on the spot. After searching the place the team determine that fall of sandbag is not the accident. First suspect to be interrogation in this ongoing interrogation was Mike Cove, a film director the team meet in Lithuania. As well, the team found enough reasons to suspect and stage manager Miina Cask, but as well actress Felicia Steppingstone. After the autopsy, Katarina informed the team that the sandbag was personally modified by a killer who left some coffee stains on and how the victim was a coffee-free the only one who could leave the stains was the killer. Later on, as the team recap the case they found that the victim often visited a local strip club. Inside the club the team found two more suspects, a stripper Diana Diaz, who the player met in Lithuania and fiance of the victim Maido Ceiv. Later the team found that the victim and Felicia had a public fight. She described that as a fake fight who would give her a better reputation and high her scandal meter to a new level but she did mentioned that the victim said some very offensive words during the "fight". Also, the team spoke with Mike again after the player found a necklace he wanted to give to the victim. He said that he was in love with her for a long time and that the gift was his opportunity to finally get her heart but then he found that she's already engaged for a different man. Mid-investigating, Maya told the team that Miina and Maido have a major fight in the club. Maido tried to accuse Miina for the murder and also accusing her for transforming her fiancee into the heartless monster which end unsuccessfully. The team quickly enough talked with Miina after the team found the footages of her flirts with the victim. She admitted that she was in love with the woman but that she already had a de facto spouse and that she was obligated to step back because she didn't want to be her side lover. Also, the team spoke with Diana about her doodles. She said that the victim was totally not the real material as she was in a relationship with a guy and that she always felt sick after playing for that shameful couple. After the last piece of the puzzle was found the team arrested Maido Ceiv for the murder. After admitting his crime he said that the victim needed to be neutralized for the sake of his plan. He continued and said that he planned her murder for a while after he saw that she almost slept with Mike. He said that murder could be the perfect end for her was a murder on the day who need to be the best for her. After finding that she will win the movie award he prepared everything to look like an accident lost. On the end he added that he also fell in love with Diana and that killing his fiancee was just a step to get Diana. Before the team get him on trial, Tomi laugh in his face telling him that Diana is lesbian. On the trial, Judge Andrich sentenced him to 50 years in jail. After the trial, Zeynep approached the player and insist to be with them on the field and find the one who is responsible for the virus who locking every single file about LEGION. As the first lead she said that Tiger, a person who sent the threat recorded the video in the backstage of Estonian theater. Full of hope the team went back to backstage just to find a hi-tech laptop totally destroyed. After the layer restored it and Zeynep analyzed it, they found a piece of code that can be used to create an anti-virus software but as well that laptop belong to Miina. She said that she lost her laptop recently, but that she didn't report that because she thought that someone just misplaced it. In the meantime, Mike wanted to speak with the player about his stalking problem. He said that someone started to stalk him when he entered the strip club but that he didn't successes to determine who his stalker is. After the layer found the camera and ship it to Skye she found that the camera belong to one and only - Austin LaVey who said that he has an order from a very influenced client to see if Mike acts suspicious. On the team's question about the identity of the client, he avoided and said that he can't reveal identities of his clients. The team tried to arrest him unsuccessfully because of his tied connections with the Chief. When everything is set down, the team received a photo of Miko Cove who was tied up and who was above lava pool. As the photo was geotaged, Zeynep succeed to locate the place where Mike is and that place is Minks... Summary 'Victim' * Lili Eskola (Killed by a sandbag) 'Murder Weapon' * Sandbag 'Killer' * Maido Ceiv Suspects MCoveC21STE.png|Mike Cove MCaskSTE.png|Miina Cask FSteppingstoneSTE.png|Felicia Steppingstone DiDiazC21STE.png|Diana Diaz MCeivSTE.png|Maido Ceiv Quasi-Suspect(s) ALaVeySTE.png|Austin LaVey Killer's Profile * The Killer plays piano. * The Killer drinks coffee. * The Killer runs. * The Killer has initials M.C. * The Killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stage (Clues: Victim's body, Broken badge; Victim identified: Lili Eskola) *Examine broken badge (Result: Film Director Badge; New Suspect: Mike Cove) *Speak to Mike Cove about his badge on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Badge restored; New Crime Scene: Victim's Makeup Room) *Investigate Victim's Makeup Room (Prerequisite: Mike interrogated; Clues: Torn paper, Belt with tools, Picture) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Threat) *Examine Belt with tools (Result: Name; New Suspect: Miina Cask) *Examine Picture (Result: New Suspect: Felicia Steppingstone) *Question Miina Cask why she left a belt in the victim's make up room (Prerequisite: Name recovered) *See Felicia Steppingstone's connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Analyze Threat (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays piano) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks coffee; Murder weapon classified: Sandbag) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Strip Club (Clues: Wallet, Pile of clothing, Earring) *Examine Wallet (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Diana Diaz) *Examine Pile of Clothing (Result: Driving License; New Suspect: Maido Ceiv) *Examine earring (Result: Clean Substance) *See if Diana knew the victim (Prerequisite: Wallet searched; Profile Updated: Diana plays piano and drinks coffee) *Inform Maido Ceiv about his fiancee's death (Prerequisite: Pile of Clothing searched; Profile Updated: Maido plays piano) *Analyze Clean Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer runs; New Crime Scene: Makeup Table) *Investigate Makeup Table (Prerequisite: Clean substance analyzed; Clues: Locked box, Torn tabloid) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Necklace) *Examine Torn tabloid (Result: Tabloid) *Question Felicia about her public fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Felicia plays drinks coffee) *Analyze Necklace (12:00:00) *Ask Mike why he bought an expensive necklace to the victim (Prerequisite: Necklace analyzed; Profile Updated: Mike plays piano and runs) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Question Maido why he had an argument with Miina (Profile Updated: Maido drinks coffee and runs; New Crime Scene: Poles) *Investigate Poles (Prerequisite: Maido interrogated; Clues: Video camera, Faded paper) *Examine Video camera (Result: Video camera) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Doodles) *Interrogate Diana about doodles about the victim (Prerequisite: Doodles recovered; Profile Updated: Diana runs) *Analyze Video camera (12:00:00) *Question Miina about the footages (Prerequisite: Video camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Miina plays piano, drinks coffee and runs; New Crime Scene: Backstage) *Investigate Backstage (Prerequisite: Miina interrogated; Clues: Pocket knife, Rope) *Examine Pocket knife (Result: Engraving) *Examine Rope (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Engraving (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has initials M.C.) *Analyze Sweat (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a man) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Tracking The Evil 5! Tracking The Evil 5 *Investigate Backstage (Clues: Trashcan) *See why is Mike upset (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Strip Club (Result: Paper bag) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Destroyed Laptop) *Examine Destroyed Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Examine Paper bag (Result: Camera) *Analyze Laptop (06:00:00) *Analyze Camera (06:00:00) *Question Miina about her involvement with Tiger (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Question Austin why he stalked Mike (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Inform Mike that you found his stalker (Prerequisite: Austin interrogated; Reward: Thankful) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:North-Eastern Europe (STE)